


【坤丞】猫妖

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, 坤丞 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii
Summary: ◆ OOC（是真的）◆ 现代修道者 × 猫妖，NC-17（其实我只是想肉一波）◆ 这是坤丞，坤丞，坤丞 （重要的事说三遍）





	【坤丞】猫妖

>>>>

雪白腻滑的大腿盘上腰肢，蔡徐坤压着猫妖的手腕低头吻在对方手臂内侧的纹身上。  
天知道这只小妖怪为什么会想在手臂上纹上洋人的玩意儿。黛青色的线条落在白白嫩嫩的皮肤上，倒也不碍眼，汗涔涔地往外渗着汗珠的时候，还怪性感的。

<<<<

道家一脉到了这个年岁已经势弱，世间统共也就剩下几个修行之人。  
蔡徐坤的本事也称不上正统，不过是因为解放后家中成分不好，他翻箱倒柜想寻出路时摔破了家中一座瓷观音，里头掉出了张布帛并一本册子，这便是他这套功法的由来。

当年他还是少爷性子，母亲早逝，被父亲养得娇纵任性，最后被几个姨娘算计得未能及时跟随长辈离开。后来想法子偷渡到香江，在龙蛇混杂的环境下狠狠跌了几个跟头，过往的教育才慢慢发挥本有的作用，靠着聪明的脑子和比别人更高的眼界，熬过了最初的年头，慢慢有了安身立命的根本。  
意识到被自己胡乱卷进包裹里的布帛和小册子是宝贝时，已经是他到香江的第三年。

那年正是香江道门一派每四年一次的论道大会，蔡徐坤招惹了道上的人物，三年的汲汲营营付诸东流，还被追杀得意外闯进了七星门设下的阵法里，困了一日一夜。  
要不是他临近崩溃前摸索出了阵法的规律，觉得有些熟悉，跟在小册上读过的八卦布局相似至极，放手一试地尝试了书中的破解之法，他大概在那时候就会死在那个阵法里。

最初的时候会看那个本小册，不过是觉得内容新奇有趣，手头又无其他闲书，在刚到香江那些无聊之极的时日里，曾将上面的五行八卦应照着自己读过的易经，仔细地琢磨。  
比照之下其实早隐隐觉出玄妙，可惜他当时实在不信这些怪力乱神之事，加上寻着了发家的路子，就将小册丢到了一边，怎会想到那里面写的东西，阵法符箓术法，竟都是真的。

也是自那次后，他一脚踏进了道门，光怪陆离，闻所未闻的世界缓缓拉开帷幕。  
他修习的功法出自那张布帛，后来他靠着术法和阵法闻名时，也曾收集打听过，仅知是出自阳门一派，唯男子可以修习。

时间一晃过了六七十年，多得这门功法，蔡徐坤还是当初二十出头的模样，水嫩青葱，久未入世，初踏这花花世界险些被晃花了眼。  
岁月消磨掉他年轻时的骄纵和意气，道心也似像珍珠打磨得越发圆润透亮，尤其隔着海岸见证过六十年代末那场劫难过后，他倒越发孤冷起来。

九十年代随着改革开放，内地渐渐解了禁，蔡徐坤也回到了故乡，到了家中老宅。  
彼时那座贯穿了他整个童年的府宅已经被推倒铲平，建起了高楼，蔡徐坤站在大楼底下，往日圆润的道心蓦地生出丝裂痕，他不得已避入了深山老林里闭关数年，回归真我感受天地灵气，又将过往人生捋过一遍，渐渐生出些明透和释然，道心终得修复，修为反倒更上了一层。

只是如今再修炼，便不是闭关这么简单了。  
蔡徐坤才选择了入世。

如今世道已然踏入了末法时代，科技取代了这些看不见摸不着的传说，于是修道也好，妖魔鬼怪也好，都成了故事书里的微末一角，少有人相信这些都是真的。  
国家倒是有着特别行动组，网罗了为数不多的奇人异士，专门处理那些不能用科学来解释的灵异事件。  
蔡徐坤的能力被发现后，也被收编了进去。  
说是收编，也不过是蔡徐坤自己送上门去，虽说受些管束，事实上却又比他自己在陌生的环境里闯荡要自由简单得许多。

特别行动组里的成员不单单是修道者，也有得天独厚的异能者和不知活了多少年的灵物妖怪。他们这些修行的人类或是精怪灵兽，因受天道法则约束，没了充裕的灵气，要想修成正果只能依靠功德。  
行动组的出现可以说是互惠互利的双赢。

蔡徐坤与这些个老妖怪厮混几年，渐渐倒没了刚入世时的冷漠出尘，多了丝人间烟火，更有了几分生气。  
也是因为这样，在最初遇上范丞丞这只小猫妖时，他没有一个五雷轰顶直接轰掉妄图吸食他精气的小妖物。

阳门一派的功法自然随了它的名字，修的是至阳的功法，修习者往往精气足，在那些精怪面前跟盏明晃晃的灯笼一样，吊得这些东西跟飞蛾扑火似的前赴后继，蔡徐坤修习这门功法至今不知收拾了多少妖魔鬼怪。  
范丞丞上门时他正好喝了行动组里那只桃花精酿的桃花酒，歪在榻上支着脑袋哼着不知哪个年代听到的曲调，咿咿呀呀的，连他自己都不知究竟是不是好听。

被拉进梦里的时候其实他是有意识的，只是醉得慵懒，又颇有些闲情逸致，想瞧瞧是什么妖怪敢这么正大光明地闯进行动组的大楼里打他的主意。  
来的却是只圆滚滚的小猫，橘色的皮毛，窄窄的脸，一对大眼似澄澈的琥珀。

蔡徐坤弯腰将它抱起，它窝在他怀里甩着尾巴，任由他挠着下巴发出轻轻的呼噜声，叫声又细又软。  
这小东西模样着实讨喜极了，以至于蔡徐坤任由它在磨蹭自己的下巴时偷偷吸收了一点自己的精气。不多，不过叫他在第二天困乏些，倒也影响不了什么。

他用手指抓挠着小猫腹部奶白色的绒毛，眼睛随着眼睫的眨动缓缓地弯出柔软的弧线。  
那晚逗了整夜的猫，橘色的小猫在他怀里累得四肢大张地摊着，叫蔡徐坤都怀疑小家伙吸食的那点精气是不是足够它撑起整夜的梦境。

第二日出任务时他面上还如前天夜里那般和颜悦色，倒叫见惯了他或是冷脸，或是毒舌讥讽的同组成员好一番惊奇。  
当然，若是这样，蔡徐坤也未必会将这小猫妖放在心上。

 

行动组的任务不总是顺利。  
正如人性险恶，妖中更是不乏穷凶极恶以人为食的孽畜。  
这日一行人捉的正是一只有些道行的旱魃，道行高深，又力大惊人，蔡徐坤等人废了好些功夫才将它除去，但被这旱魃肆虐过的村子却再也回不到原来的模样，他们几个也个个都负了伤。

蔡徐坤伤势不算严重，却还是顺势闭关了几天。  
从入定中醒来时竟又瞧见那只小橘猫。  
它隔着阵法蹲在窗台上，尾巴左右甩动，见他醒来便用粉嫩嫩的肉垫拍了拍窗户，琥珀般的大眼睛水汪汪地睁着。

蔡徐坤收了阵盘，开了窗放它进来。  
小猫妖一下蹿上了他的肩膀，脸颊两侧的猫须颤抖着划在他脸上，有些痒，但他并未伸手去抓或拦。

这回兴许是没气力再去维持那个梦境，小猫妖胆子极大地孤身闯了进来。  
蔡徐坤猜测它大抵还是只刚开智不久的小妖，无人教导，也未曾做过坏事，许还是有过主人，故而亲人得很，连吸食他的精气都只如上次那般吸上一点点，容易满足得很，对他也并无什么影响。

小猫妖摸起来的手感比梦中要更好上几分。  
皮毛好似幼年用过的上好的绸缎，身上无野物的腥臭，反倒带股奶香，连脚底的肉垫和绒毛都没有一丝灰尘——这也是蔡徐坤愿意将它揽在怀中的原因。

用手指逗弄得小猫妖一对前爪在空中一阵乱蹬，薄薄的舌头卷着舔向粉色的鼻尖。它累极地将前肢蜷着，身子拉成长长的一条，露出白胖胖的肚皮。  
蔡徐坤用手掌自下往上地撸，将它柔顺的绒毛都撸得蓬松炸开，小橘猫便软绵绵地叫了一声，直叫进人心尖尖上，倒叫他明白为何网络上有许多俗人沉迷撸猫。

往后几日，这小猫妖像是尝到了甜头，来的次数越发的多了。  
闹得整个行动组大楼里的人都知道，组里最年轻却实力非凡的蔡大师用自己的精气养了只傻乎乎的小妖怪，许是与生俱来了什么能力，竟能在行动组大楼里自由进出。  
于是偶尔有组里的其他成员在出入时不小心碰上那圆滚滚的小橘猫，也当做瞧不见，偷偷地将这蔡大师的小东西放了过去。

 

小橘猫在蔡徐坤这儿的地位渐渐重了起来。  
到后来一次外勤归来，蔡徐坤这个早已筑基的修道人也受不住多日的疲累，将蹲守在屋里的小猫妖捞进怀里，便倒下呼呼大睡。

一觉醒来才惊觉不妥。  
怀中滑腻温热的触感较上好的丝绸都更胜一筹，近在颈边的呼吸在他常年清冷的皮肤铺洒着一层又一层的热气，还有什么毛茸茸的东西在他下颌和耳垂处扫来扫去。  
他伸手去压，摸到了双柔软极了的耳朵。许是他摸的时候用了些力气，怀中人软软地哼了一声，耳朵哆嗦着想从他掌下钻出来。

蔡徐坤低头去看，对上小猫妖迷蒙的睡眼。  
轮廓分明的脸晕着睡出的红，狭长的眼睛半睁半闭，倒是红艳的嘴仍带着原来的影子。  
这还是只小公猫。

猫妖不知是不是清楚自己已经化作人形，还似兽态时一样，伸出嫩嫩的舌尖，在蔡徐坤唇上舔了舔。  
他的舌上还带着猫类天生的倒刺，只是软软的，不算锋利，扫过嘴唇时带着点异样的酥麻，叫蔡徐坤眼神暗了暗。

修道者并非全无七情六欲，蔡徐坤禁欲多年，也只是因为当年在女人身上跌了个最大跟头，修道之后便少近女色。虽说阳门功法阳气足，但他也习惯了闭关时的清心寡欲，有多年未曾起过欲望，没想到这会儿却被只刚化形的小猫轻易勾了起来。

他将手掌贴在小猫妖的后背摩挲，沿着光裸的椎骨揉按到腰窝的曲线。  
小猫妖一个激灵地瞪圆了眼睛，这种贴着皮肉抚摸的触感跟平日里被顺毛摸的舒服差异极大，他低头左右张望了半晌，才发觉自己身上的变化，还未来得及有更多的反应，便被蔡徐坤翻身压上。

蔡家少爷在那个年代是出了名的好相貌，往后这么多年里，不论是在香江，还是修道有成后背称作大师，容貌一直是他最为人津津乐道的一点。  
小猫妖仰面倒在床上，比皮毛更深一些的棕色碎发披散在枕上，圆眼变得细长，瞪起来时又有些他兽态时的娇憨，鼻尖小巧，嘴唇有些薄，这会儿正微微张着。

蔡徐坤蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。  
他便将眼一眯，面上有几分沉浸其中的愉悦，头顶两只耳朵随着心情抖来抖去，伸长了脖子露出一副想叫身上人多蹭几下的模样。  
蔡大师才心情极好地将唇贴上，含住这猫妖半张着的两瓣嘴唇，舌尖挑开牙关，缠住了软腻的舌头。

妖物也不是天生就会勾人的，至少这小猫妖不会。  
蔡徐坤手指揉捏着他的臀尖，往上滑一些便是摇来晃去的尾巴，指尖触到毛茸茸的尾根处，这温顺的小妖物竟反射性冒出锋利的指甲，他差点就被那指甲给划上了。  
好在他很是会些束缚妖怪的术法，小猫妖手腕被看不见的东西困着，被他高高地压向了头顶。

被绑住的小猫妖发出慌乱的呜咽声，比起兽态时嫩生生的细软叫声，人形的声音更沉些，男性的声线不似那般娇软，带着鼻音的哼声却更叫蔡徐坤觉得喉干舌燥。  
小猫妖怕人顺着尾巴摸，他却偏要揪着那条长长的柔软的尾巴，从尾巴尖倒捋至尾巴根部，在那片皮肤来回勾划着。

这傻乎乎的小猫妖敏感得脚尖都蜷缩起来，雪白的皮肤上浮起一层显而易见的粉色，琥珀色的眼底是大片的水光。  
蔡徐坤轻吻着他的下巴，又用手指逗弄他兽型时一样地拨弄，笑眯眯地问他：“还记得你吸食了我多少精气吗？”

化作人性的妖精生来就会吐人言，小猫妖吸了吸鼻子，眼底露了些怯，眼睛软软地一眨，想着许是这样，这人就会同他还是兽型那样好心地放过他。  
蔡徐坤却只是笑，他生得艳丽多情，不笑时叫人觉得高不可攀，笑起来却能叫人轻易地一见倾心。小猫妖几乎被迷花了眼，两人如今的情态倒像是修道人是那道行高深魅人妖精，而吸人精气的猫妖反倒成了被采补的那一个，懵懵懂懂的还全然不知道会发生什么事。

“吸了我的精气，就得用别的东西来还。”

小猫妖只听得这么一声，随即又被这道士吻住，对方灵活的舌头勾缠得他喘不过气，想要推拒，猫类的舌头却天生绵软无力，在这场追逐中早就败得一塌糊涂，被男人叼进了口腔。  
这叫小猫妖有些慌了神，他觉得这道士恐怕不是什么正经道士，之所以修为那么高，精气那么足，都是靠吃他们妖精吃的。于是两只眼睛咕噜噜地转起来，脑子拼了命地想着该怎么挣脱，兽类危急关头的本能起了作用，连他自己也不知道怎么回事，身体自己缩成了兽型，一下从臭道士的怀里蹿了出去，连窗也没看，就整只猫凭空穿过了窗户，直直地坠下去。

蔡徐坤扶着眉心失笑，倒也没再去追，也总算知道这小东西与生俱来的能力是什么了。

>>>>

时间一晃过去半年，修真无岁月，蔡徐坤仍旧同往常一样出任务，打坐。  
只是少了撸猫这一活动，生活似乎少了许多乐趣，闲暇时蔡徐坤会用小册子上记载的水镜术来窥视小猫妖的生活，知道他给自己取了名字叫范丞丞，知道他凭着本能摸到了本市妖精的老窝，被另一只修为高出他不少的黑猫林彦俊收作小弟，知道他化作人型之后接触过灯红酒绿，眼睛却仍旧干净清澈。

看得久了，倒有些不满足于这样虚幻的距离，怀念起小猫在手底下柔顺地伏着，任由自己顺毛抚摸，从头顶一路捋到尾巴。  
也怀念那短暂接触的，被自己叼住亵玩的粗糙的舌头，还有那一身柔嫩至极，白得好似一掐就能留个印子的干净的皮肤。

只是蔡徐坤却做不出将这只小猫妖拘在身边的事儿来，克己惯了的老道士最终也只是远远地看着。  
直到市里来了只五百年的蜘蛛精，闹出了许多乱子，偏偏隐藏能力极好，行动组摸着踪迹去寻，始终没能将它捉住。

蔡徐坤照惯例通过水镜去看范丞丞时，镜中却出现了一道棉线粗细的蛛丝。  
他心头一跳，这几日他们虽说没能捉住蜘蛛精，却也设下陷进折了它一条腿，它若是想要尽快痊愈，吃小妖要远胜过吃人。

 

修道者不像某些异能者那样有瞬移的能力，缩地成寸已是最快的方式，匆匆赶到地方时也不过花费了几分钟时间。  
范丞丞却被那蜘蛛精倒吊起来，耳朵尾巴统统都冒了出来，脸色白得像是酣战过一场却偏偏落败。

不远处林彦俊正和那蜘蛛精斗在一处，蔡徐坤丢出两套阵盘，手上捏诀，术法洋洋洒洒地与符箓一起化作流光击向那头人面蛛丑陋的躯体。  
蔡徐坤却反身将手一扬，切断了蛛丝，将被高高吊着的范丞丞抱进怀里。

小猫妖生得高挑，蜷着身体也小巧不到哪里去，他却抱得很稳，好似抱着片羽毛。  
范丞丞喘过了口气才抬头看他，眼睛仍旧瞪得圆圆的，惊讶道：“是你？”  
蔡徐坤朝他挑了下眉：“难为你还记得我。”

小猫妖面红耳赤，想起自己修为进境的神速，不由有些失了底气。  
还是遇到林彦俊，对方教了他许多，他才知道自己当初吸食别人精气是多为人忌讳的事。若不是遇上了好心情的蔡徐坤，兴许早被人灭了，哪里还有现在的范丞丞。

想起林彦俊，他忙探头去看，见自己的黑猫老大已经受伤，忙可怜兮兮地望向蔡徐坤。  
他其实并不知道蔡徐坤的本事，却知道是这人救了自己，自然也能救林彦俊。  
“你……你快帮帮彦俊！”

蔡徐坤含笑地看他，声音不紧不慢：“帮他可以，但我有什么好处？你总不会——又想叫我白干活吧？”  
范丞丞脑子里乱糟糟的，他不过是只才化形没多久的小妖，又没钱又没势，除了卖身好像别无出路。  
于是他将牙关一咬，“我……你救他我就认你做老大！”

蔡徐坤险些没忍住笑出声。  
这小猫妖实在有趣得很。

他捏着猫妖圆润的下巴在那抿起的唇上落下一吻。  
“那就先收点利息。”

吻罢整个人已出现在蜘蛛精的背后，徒留范丞丞用手背掩着嘴唇红透了脸。  
他已经不是当初初出茅庐的小妖精了，他知道亲吻的意思，这老道士对他有意思！

<<<<

蜘蛛精最终被挖出了内丹，抽出了毒囊，死在了一人一妖的围击之下。  
蔡徐坤手臂受了点不清不重的伤，落回范丞丞跟前时小猫妖正眼也不错地盯着他的伤口。

他心情甚好，揽住小猫妖，捏了缩地成寸的法诀照着来时的路径回到了行动组。  
往这小妖身上丢了个净身术，连衣服都随着他手指的挥动而从中间分成两半，一左一右地滑开去，露出一直被剥得一干二净的小傻猫愣愣地站在他跟前。

学会了羞耻心的小猫妖从脖根开始泛起红来，他心中的卖身不是这种卖身，他打算认的是老大而不是老公！  
但蔡徐坤却已经将他压进了床榻，连蜘蛛精都能轻易干掉的老道士对付他这只小猫妖轻而易举，范丞丞吸了吸鼻子将脸别到一边，心中懊悔不及。

蔡徐坤不将他的抗拒放在眼里，含笑的眼睛居高临下地看着他，也不做其他动作，就直勾勾地盯着，盯得小猫妖浑身不自在地将头又扭回来，气鼓鼓地瞪他，才勾着嘴角一笑。  
小猫妖受不住他这样的笑容，半年来见了不少妖怪，也见过不少人类，俊男美女，不乏容貌不俗的，却没一个比得上跟前的男人。

蔡徐坤低头亲他。  
和不久前那个啄吻的性质不同，又比当初他懵懂得以为对方要吃他时的更叫人心悸，唇舌纠缠出水声，对方吸吮着他活像在往外吸着他的精气和三魂七魄，生生要将他从躯体里吸出来。男人的手落在他腰上，在他细皮嫩肉上用痛得不甚真切的力道揉捏，却捏得他无端生出一股酥麻，从后腰一直软到了腿根，下意识地分开腿将他的腰盘住。

男人拉起他掩着脸的右手，压在头顶，低头吻在他一时兴起跟另一个小妖怪一起纹下的纹身处。  
那是比其他地方更细嫩敏感的肌肤，当初纹的时候就叫他受了挺大的罪，如今更是被唇舌舔舐啃咬得后背都泛起颤栗，腿抖得几乎要盘不住对方的腰肢，他唯有一点一点往外冒着细哼声，却不知这声音像极了啜泣，反引人兽欲。

他的耳朵和尾巴还没能收回去，这会儿两只耳朵都塌了下来，伏在他棕发的两边，耳朵尖哆哆嗦嗦，偶尔一个激灵会整个竖起又很快耷拉下来，叫人无法不去注意。  
蔡徐坤松了他的手腕后用拇指往里勾探，指腹沿着耳尖里侧粉色薄皮往更深处蹭。范丞丞一下叫出了声，带着点哭腔地叫他：“别碰我耳朵——”

他却反倒用嘴去叼。  
舌尖濡湿了里侧的绒毛，往耳朵里探的时候范丞丞整个人都哆嗦得像是下一秒就要融成滩水。

蔡徐坤将手伸进他吐着呻吟的唇齿间。  
范丞丞下意识地将他咬住，却没用上劲儿，他的牙根都是软的，舌尖被手指来回拨弄搅动，唾液濡湿了男人葱白的指尖，也将他的嘴唇撑得泛红。  
盛不住对方这样的折腾，晶亮的唾液溢出了嘴角，将他小半个下巴都沾湿了，蔡徐坤才将手抽出来，拉拽出长长的银丝，在他眼前慢条斯理地拉扯断开。  
范丞丞面颊上是消不去的红，但他却渐渐在这样的拨弄中品出不一样的滋味，在说不出的臊意里悄然生出迎合的期待，是兽类最本能的追逐欲望的天性。

蔡徐坤压着他的肩往下吮着他胸前的硬粒，湿哒哒的手指却摸向小猫妖的身后。  
钻进一根手指时，松软的入口层层包裹上来，却并不像他想象中那么干涩。

范丞丞却觉得古怪极了。  
稍上一些的尾巴在床榻间扫来扫去，又忍不住曲起去拍打蔡徐坤还要往他身后增加手指的手。

蔡徐坤索性将他翻过身来，将屁股拉高，攥住他脆弱的尾巴根，像伺候阴茎一样上下撸动，另一只手继续着开拓的工作。  
范丞丞耳朵抖得更是厉害。猫类通身上下最敏感的地方就是尾巴跟身体的连接处，稍一碰就又酥又软，更别说被这样玩弄。

没一会儿他就哭喊着求饶，抽噎着喊蔡徐坤“老大”，声音绵软还带着哭腔。  
蔡徐坤倒真将手指从他身体里抽出来，还松开了他的尾巴。还不等范丞丞松口气，火热的性器已经抵在他臀间，试探着往背后的入口戳刺。

范丞丞趴在床上往后望了一眼，浑身僵硬地又将脑袋缩了回来，甚至想像当初那样再缩小一次逃跑，但下一秒粗大的阴茎已经闯进了身体，古怪的胀痛感让他排斥地绷起身体，试图抗争着将那东西从体内挤出去，却越挤越疼。  
他疼得滚下两滴眼泪，吸了吸鼻子放弃了挣扎，那根阴茎扑哧一下溜到了底，将他撞得“啊”一下叫出了声。

猫妖的身体紧致又娇软，嫩肉簇拥着阴茎，欢欣鼓舞地迎合舞动，曲折盘旋地被一点点推开，随着他前后抽动的动作而变换。  
他又将范丞丞翻了回来，腿架上肩膀，叫他后腰悬空在床上，往下倾着上身，天性柔软的小妖身体几乎打了个对折，长长的尾巴无助地卷在蔡徐坤的腕上，被动承受着他激烈地撞击，呻吟都被撞得破碎。

但妖精大抵都有这种天赋异禀，被肏开的猫妖渐渐适应了这样的姿势和节奏，叫声越发的绵软，潋滟的眼眸也有了力气地湿漉漉地凝望着他。  
这会儿倒不委屈，也不叫他慢一些了，就红着鼻尖将脑袋磨蹭过来，手自动自发地勾上他的脖子，彻彻底底将自己折到了一起。

蔡徐坤松开托着他大腿的两只后，那双修长的腿从他肩上滑下去，又盘紧了他的腰。  
他将小猫妖从床上抱起，叫他坐在自己的跨上，这个姿势进得更深，也叫他的尾巴更加自由。  
小猫妖嘟着嘴巴在他下巴和下唇来回磨蹭，索吻的模样甜得渗着蜜，蔡徐坤吻住他的瞬间小东西便张开了唇，学着他试探着伸出舌尖。

范丞丞的腰肢有着天性的柔软，坐在他身上时随着尾巴无自觉地扭动，将蔡徐坤最后的理智和清明也给烧了干净，抓住他的腰猛地向上撞击。  
这下深得范丞丞都觉出些疼痛，但碾磨的快感又很快将那点痛感覆盖，他被接二连三的快速顶入弄得失去了力气，虚虚地挂在蔡徐坤身上，甜腻又婉转地呻吟。

直到男人的速度越来越快，反复被戳在敏感点的情事让他早就承受不住地射了出来，对方却不给他停顿的时间，分身软下又硬，他被顶得呜呜直叫，到后面成了哭，哭声也憋在嗓子里，好似猫叫似的。  
最后滚烫的肠壁被男人的体液一冲，小猫妖整个人像是抽搐一样地抖了几下，没骨头一样地歪进蔡徐坤怀里喘气，边喘边哭着骂他：“老道士，臭流氓！”

蔡徐坤没将身体从他里面拔出来，反倒裹着他往床上一躺，一本正经地说：“你知道精液也可以修炼吗？”  
范丞丞红着眼睛看他。  
他不动声色地将又半硬起来的身体往上一顶：“精液才是精气的精华，你这小猫妖不要得了便宜还卖乖。”

说罢又就着潮湿的甬道开始小幅度地动作。  
范丞丞一把咬在他肩上，奋力撕咬。

厚颜无耻！

-fin.


End file.
